The Lyoko Truce
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: XANA is willing to call a truce only if Aelita, Sogar and Celta join his harem. XANA has wiped their memories and their boyfriend's memories. But what will happen if they fall in love, again? YumixUlrich, JeremiexAelita, OddxOC, WilliamxOC
1. Chapter 1

Yumi awoke. She was sitting on a bench under a tree in the desert sector of Lyoko. How did Yumi get here? She usually remembered getting into the scanner and landing in Lyoko. Was this a dream? Yumi spoke out to Jeremie and got no response. The air kept dead quiet.

Why was she in Lyoko? Did XANA knock Yumi out during a fight? Where was Ulrich? Odd? Aelita? Sogar? Celta? Finally, she saw Ulrich coming near. A familiar face! Ulrich placed a flower in Yumi's hair and he pulled her up.

"Yumi, I haven't known you for very long," said Ulrich, caressing her painted cheek. He hasn't known her for a long time? Was he feeling all right? "But I feel that doesn't matter so much when a man is in...when a man is in..."

Yumi giggled as a light blush fell upon her white cheeks like an early snow in the first days of winter. "Love?"

Ulrich coughed into his fist as a raw blush clawed at his face. "Yes," said Ulrich. "I woke up here, no idea why and I can't get ahold of Jeremie. I thought this would be the perfect time, with no Odd around to ruin any of this. Yumi Ishiyama, will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around Ulrich's neck, resting her forehead against his. This seemed a little fast. Sure, they were both seniors in high school now, old enough to get married but still fast none the less. Yumi's dark eyes looked at his Earth toned eyes. Regardless of how fast, she already had her answer. "Yes."

He drew Yumi in for a kiss before breaking away from her. Ulrich turned to the hill he had come from and jumped into the air, a fist raised in victory. Yumi giggled at the sight. "She said yes!"

Jeremie, Odd and William came from the hill. She shook her head. Jeremie came on Lyoko once! But it was assuring to see him in his Lyoko royalty, what they called Aelita's suit, suit. Yumi was glad that XANA hadn't hurt him.

"I told ya she would," said Odd, giving Ulrich a wink as he hooked an arm around Ulrich's neck. He motioned to Ulrich's bride, who was crying. "When one's heart is overfilled with joy some may spill from the eyes."

"That was beautiful, Odd, where'd ya steal it from?" chuckled Ulrich.

"One of William's songs," smirked Odd.

"You know, this must be a magical moment for you," said William. He owed Odd an ass whoopin' when they got back to Kadic High.

Yumi wiped away a few tears and smiled. "It's not every day I get engaged," she spoke softly.

Odd hooked his other arm around Yumi's neck. He smiled as he held the happy couple close to his chest. "So, tell me, will it be a big wedding?" he asked through his teeth.

"Absolutely," smiled Yumi.

"No, absolutely not!" gasped Ulrich as Odd chuckled.

"Children?" asked Jeremie.

"As many as possible," beamed Ulrich.

"Maybe one or two," laughed Yumi as Jeremie chuckled along with Odd.

"We'll think about it," compromised Ulrich.

"Oh, dear. Did you hear that?" asked William. "Not exactly a harmonious couple. Yumi should have gotten with the Dunbar Man while she had the chance!"

"William! What about Celta?" asked Yumi.


	2. Chapter 2

The ground began to quake beneath them. A computer rose from the ground like a spirit. "This must be important!" said Jeremie as if this happened everyday. He turned around at his warriors after checking the computer's message. "We must deliver the princesses..."

Odd's eyes bugged from his skull. "Princess Sogar?"

Ulrich cocked his head. "Odd, you feeling all right? You know Sogar!" he chuckled at his friend.

Odd blushed. "She's like blossoms reaching for the sunlight above, yet, unseen, her roots reach for the rainwater below," said Odd, biting his lip.

"Princess Celta is like the sun and rain to me," sighed William holding his face.

"What is going on, Jeremie?" asked Yumi. This whole thing had her so confused. Odd and William were going on and on like they had only been in the same room as their girlfriends.

"As we stand here, XANA'S forces are moving closer to our border," said Jeremie. At least Einstein was making sense. "The threat of attack is growing every day. Franz Hopper plans to defeat XANA without the use of force."

"How does that work?" scoffed Ulrich.

"Instead, Lyoko and XANA will forge a union so strong-" began Jeremie.

"An alliance with XANA?" gasped Ulrich. What the hell was Franz thinking!?

"They will become united through marriage," sneered Jeremie. "XANA has three sons. Franz has three daughters; Aelita, Sogar and Celta. The message ordered that we will escort three princesses to XANA's home sector. There, they will marry XANA's sons and seal this critical alliance. If this wedding does not take place in three days, the alliance will crumble and XANA will destroy Lyoko."

"Let him destroy Lyoko, he's already destroyed my heart," groaned Odd.

Franz's palace, located in the forest sector, had a cart which held his three daughters. Jeremie bowed before. "You have my word that your daughters will arrive swiftly and safely."

Franz nodded and wiped away a few tears as Odd blew his nose. Yumi looked at three princesses of Lyoko. Since XANA'S palace was in the ice sector she handed them each a scarf that she got from Franz. "You might need these. It's going to get chilly," said Yumi. They each took one. "So, you're getting married, huh?"

Celta nodded. "To princes of XANA."

"Well, they must be handsome," smiled Yumi. She couldn't imagine.

"We don't know," shrugged Aelita. "We've never met them."

"Really? So you have no idea what they're like?" gasped Yumi.

"It's our honour to serve Lyoko," said Aelita. "The whole thing is so exciting."

"We're very happy. Really," said Sogar, even though her eyes said she was quite sad.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," said Yumi, flashing her a look that she she felt for them. "I'm not sure I could go through..."

"Prepare to move out!" bellowed Jeremie. "Time to get going! Move out!"

William, Odd and Jeremie all pulled the cart, following Yumi and Ulrich. She walked with her head down, her black hair covering most of her face. Ulrich squeezed her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I realize our duty is to this whacked up mission but...but I have another duty. To my heart," groaned Yumi.

"Your only duty is to Franz and Lyoko," sneered Ulrich.

"But an arranged marriage?" gasped Yumi.

"I know, but not everyone can be as lucky as we are," cooed Ulrich. "In an ideal world, everyone would marry for love but the world isn't perfect. I'm just glad my world is."

"Did you see the way Celta looked at me when she got in the cart?" swooned William.

"You mean with disgust?" smiled Odd.

William sighed and rolled his eyes. "No," he sneered. "Our eyes met and we shared a cosmic moment."

"Just like when I look at meat balls," swooned Odd.


End file.
